Winter Heat
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Written for KAYBOP1's 6th challenge. Kouga/Miroku mating season fic. Miroku is walking through a clearing when he is happened upon by a lust-filled ookami. What'll happen! Well...something with sex in it! R&R please. Will be maybe 2 or 3 chaps
1. Day 1

**_I own nothing in the Inuyasha universe! This was written for fun and NOT for profit, I gain no money from this!_**

**Since everyone seemed to like the challenge fic I wrote for KAYBOP1's fourth challenge I decided to take a swing at KAYPOP1's sixth challenge this time. One again I changed the wording a touch to fit in with the flow but otherwise...**

**rated M for smex, for cussing, dirty talk, and inner-drama.**

**Will be more than one chapter long!**

**~Winter Heat~**

-3rd pov-

Miroku walked slowly through the winter de-leafed trees, frost crunching lightly under his feet as the twilight wore on; he'd assured Inuyasha that he could care for himself for more than a few minutes. And regardless Sango and Kagome were busy with each other and Inuyasha was distracted by his elder brother's presence. That thought gave Miroku a shocking reminder of how close they were to the winter mating season. He kicked himself for his mindless wandering. He shouldn't be out this late alone at this time of year.

Miroku let out a heavy-hearted sigh.

Kagome and Sango had become lovers a week ago, kissing all over the place. It scared poor Shippo for life.

Inuyasha was getting closer and closer to Sesshomaru as the demon lord got closer to him as Inuyasha's first heat loomed closer.

And alas, even little Rin and Shippo were starting to plant the seeds of love. But no one was there for Miroku, he thought he and Sango were meant to be…until she started making out with Kagome every second the two weren't moving and were within the same ten-foot diameter. Miroku groaned.

"Hoshi?"

Miroku jumped and inwardly cursed himself for being so blatantly oblivious to his surroundings. Miroku turned and saw Kouga stalking towards him from across the clearing Miroku had stumbled into. Miroku smiled warily.

"Hello Kouga-san. What brings you here?" Miroku asked politely, bowing his head a bit in greeting. He tried to repress a sigh of annoyance and tiredness. He just wanted to be alone and mope, and then pass out. Miroku looked up to meet Kouga's line of vision. Across the clearing he stared at Miroku and to the monk…he had a look of hunger, not for food but for something else. "Hunting?" Miroku asked uncertainly as Kouga sauntered closer to Miroku.

-Miroku POV-

"Hunting…would be a word for it…"Kouga said as he came up to my personal bubble. I backed to the side, as if to let him pass but he followed. I sat down against a tree, letting out a yawn that was only half faked. "Are you lost Miroku?"

I shook my head and I smiled. "N-no…no, just went for a walk. Sango and Kagome are rather 'preoccupied' and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are…getting friendlier…and friendlier," I tried to explain. He sat next to me, closer than he used to. I tacked it up to me being tired and delusional.

"You mean all of them are mating?" He asked bluntly, my eyes widened and I coughed and spluttered my surprise. He patted my back gently. Looked up and met his stunningly blue eyes. I looked away quickly. He chuckled. "Surely _you_ know what I meant, Hoshi? The girls are always complaining about you being a hentai." I flushed lightly.

"I-I understood, Kouga-san," I mumbled. I leaned my head back against the tree. Kouga scooted closer, as if he would merge with me if he got close enough. "Um…when you said 'hunting would be a word for _it'_ what exactly did you mean?"

"That I'm _hunting_ for a mate, Miroku, and it is winter _mating season, _after all. Why else do you think the puppy and his elder brother would be getting _heated_ under the juban?" Kouga purred in my ear. I shivered and bit back a sigh…he wanted me as a fuck for mating season…that was all.

"Excuse me Kouga…I should…it would be best…if I…l-leave!" I gasped loudly as his strong hands pulled me into his lap, either of my legs going on either side of his hips, my chest flush with his. My groin…oh GOD! He nipped at me neck, an arm encircled my waist and the other hand took and cradled the back of my head. I moaned as his lips met mine, I struggled for an unknown reason. Wasn't this what I wanted? To have someone for me? I knew mating season only lasted about three weeks…but…for now…

I fell still and let him kiss me, not that I could've fought him off if I wanted. He was being gentle with me…why? I didn't know…but he could've easily pinned me and fucked me raw. I shivered, in both fear _and_ pleasure at the thought and started to reciprocate the kiss.

-Kouga POV-

I felt the tensing of his muscles, the shivers in his breath, and the fast pace of his heart. He was confused at first, then after a moment he seemingly gave in. I didn't know what made the little Hoshi just give in but I decided that right now, I liked it. He was probably confused out of his mind but when he finally started timidly working his mouth against my own and moving his hands to grip the edges of my front armor plate. I growled lightly and he froze for a second. I carded my fingers in his hair and rubbed his scalp; he moaned softly into the kiss and turned his head slightly. I hadn't noticed how fast ningen could lose their breath. He was panting like he'd just ran a mile. I kissed the side of his neck and then licked lightly on the joint muscle between his right shoulder and his neck. He turned his face back to me and mumbled something I couldn't distinguish from his panting.

"What did you say?" I asked sultrily. He shivered again.

"Why-Why a-are you –pant- doing th-this –pant- I n-never thought y-you'd want a h-human?" He stuttered. I licked along his neck and then connected our lips chastely for a moment.

"You're enticingly hot, competitively intelligent and interesting, and even if you _are_ a human…you assisted taking down Naraku, you're strong. And did I mention hot? These robes serve no justice upon you Miroku," I purred, he looked away; I tipped his face back to my line of view and kissed him sweetly. "Come now. You surely aren't as pure as you are acting now?"

"For all my boasts, my experience falls rather short of the mark, Kouga-san," he admitted with a light pink flush on his face. I gazed into his dark stormy gray eyes and kissed right below each, I heard him bite back a whimper and I let the hand around his waist travel south to his finely sculpted arse. I squeezed tightly on one of the twin globes and he moaned deeply, blushing bright pink. I kissed his lips softly. "A-And now I understand why Sango slaps me…"

I chuckled deeply and he whimpered as I started to disrobe him. He struggled slightly to get free. "Really! Kouga-san…I'm…really…as pure as I am now acting!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide and movements becoming slightly frantic. "Plus it's close to freezing!"

I kissed him deeply and jumped up, sweeping him up over my shoulder despite his yelp of indignity.

I took off sprinting, I might not've had my shards any longer but I was still an Ookami and I_ still_ 'got it'. He grunted as I slid to a stop in front of a hunting cave our tribe had set up. Ookami hung out here when going on extended hunting trips, it was always stocked with firewood and dried meat in case of emergencies and had bedding and stuff as well. I ran in to a secluded corner of the cave and set him down on a thick pallet of furs.

"Kouga…" He mumbled. I kissed him quickly and built a fire, knowing the little ningen would get cold as the night wore on. He inched closer to the fire as it took a larger life in the sunken in fire pit. I pulled him into my lap and started undressing him again. He shifted as he allowed me to slip his outer robes off of him. I kissed his neck and he moved to undo his hair. I raised an eyebrow and he flushed and leaned his face into my neck stating quietly "I-I'm not opposed to sleeping with you Kouga-san…just…"

"I won't hurt you little Hoshi," I chuckled undoing my own hair and headband. He grinned a bit and I smiled. _He's calming_ I thought to myself.

I took off my armor and my pelt and leg guards. He flushed as I helped him out of all of his remaining clothing. Very soon we were both very naked. I was surprised at my own amounts of control. Heat was a time my libido got the better of me, gentle hands were few and far in between. Generally it was just major rutting. But with Miroku…I dunno…guess I just wanted to be good to the little Hoshi, especially if this _really_ was his 'first time'. I kissed down his chest until I reached one of his nipples. He bucked against the motion, moaning as I bit it tersely. I went back up to his neck and started leaving dark bruises in forms of hickeys on his pale column of neck. He keened and latched his hands onto my biceps, his finger nails bit into my skin but I hardly noticed.

I laid him back onto the furs and he let out little gasps as I teased his cock into full hardness with teasing pinches and hard pumps. Then pulled away from his neck and looked down at my little prey of his season's mating heat. He was panting from the hickeys and caresses I'd been giving his torso. Still trying to brace himself on my arms. His face was flushed and his eyes clouded with lust. I smiled and licked his naval, he let out a tiny little moan as I nipped on the skin just above his thin little pubic hairs. I started to wonder to myself as I slowly pumped his increasing erection, _he cannot possibly be 17 human years…he looks too young_. I looked him over, peach fuzz under his arms and the thin pubes crowing his decent sized cock were the only overly visible body hair on the human. But _at least_ he was hung like an adult, eight inches long and an inch and a half wide. I flicked the tip and he groaned.

"Relax Miroku, and let me do the _heavy_ lifting," I purred, licking the very tip of his erection, my own cock hardening at his little moans and whimpers. He gasped as I slid my tongue down his erection to the base, I pumped it slowly, pulling the foreskin back and sucking on the sensitive cherry red head like one of those candies on a stick Kagome called 'lollies'.

"Hah! K-K-KOUGA" Miroku keened, bucking his hips upward. I placed a hand on his hips and held him down. He thrashed his head side to side and moaned deeply as I continued sucking on his cock. The little Hoshi fisted his hands in my hair; he didn't tug but just held on like it would save him from the waves of pressure washing over his little body. I kissed his sack and he gasped, "P-please Kouga. N-N-No teasing!"

"Why not?" I teased him, nuzzled his thigh. He grunted something intelligible. I nipped and suckled on his thighs leaving little hickeys there as well. He whimpered something close to 'please' and I about lost it. "Miroku…don't test me."

"W-what?"

"I have a lot of control…and I don't want to hurt you, but heat is a time for the _hunters_ to catch their _prey_ in any way they can," I purred huskily. He shivered and grabbed at my shoulders. I slipped his erection from my mouth and rolled him over with a little bit of difficulty. He tensed once he couldn't see me. "I haven't been rough with you yet? Why should I start now?" I questioned him, he shook his head against the furs under his face and leaned up on his knees, arse in the air and face lying on his folded arms. "Relax Miroku, it'll only hurt at first."

He didn't reply, I smelt the blood as he bit his lip. I put my fingers to his mouth.

"Suck," I commanded. He took the two digits in his mouth and sucked deep and whole-heartedly. After a while I couldn't stand the feeling and pulled them from his mouth, shoving both into his virgin entrance in one go. The smell of blood grew as I saw his ass leak, I'd torn him slightly. I licked his entrance as well and heard him whimper loudly. I thrust my tongue in and tasted my new little uke's tart but sweet human flavor. He whimpered again and it went straight to my achingly ignored cock, I pulled my tongue out and bit and nipped at his shoulders and the nape of his neck. I Spread my fingers one last time and twisted them until he howled out with pleasure as I felt my fingertips just barely brush his prostate. So he was _that_ sensitive? I chuckled low in my throat and pulled my fingers free.

"Kouga, fuck me NOW," he ground out, his voice was rough with lust and I chuckled out loud this time.

"Oh, trust me Hoshi, I'll fuck you all heat long," I ensured trusting into him the first few inches of my huge cock. I wasn't boasting either. I knew I was hung, and soon Miroku would know it well. He groaned in pain as I plunged the rest of my twelve inches into him, he was being stretched three inches across and apparently having a love/hate relationship with it. I smelt the salty wetness before I heard him sob softly, but he was moaning and jerking himself off at the same time. I pulled him up so he was in my lap facing me. His eyes were misted over with lust, pain, and tears. He tried to lift himself up and kept pumping his own cock. I keened at the sight…fuck me running he was hot.

I let him sit there for a moment, I held him around his lower back with one arm and around his shoulder with my other, He tried to lift up again but the feeling of this angle was too much for him.

"Ready for your seme to move?" I asked in a dominating tone, I felt my demon howl in agreement when he nodded quickly. His arms locked around my middle and he bucked a bit. I laid him down and pulled out agonizingly slowly. He moaned wantonly when my head came out with a pop. I kissed him thoroughly and thrust into him roughly, I pistoned in and out of him over and over with more and more ferocity, forgetting my gentle approach and breaking in his virgin body the hard way. I spoke rough words of encouragement and naughty natures to him, making him blush as he screamed and moaned. "You're doing so well Miroku. You like my cock in your tight little human ass? Like your alpha's cock plunging in and out of your tight hole as I take your virginity? You like it _Hoshi_? You love it, you're so hard for me. That's it, take my dick, take it in like that Miroku. Scream my name, yell it so everyone knows who you belong to."

He moaned and whimpered nonsensical things, none of it making much sense as I pounded into him. His walls constricted and loosened against my cock and I thrusted harder as he started pumping himself again.

"That's right, jerk off while I pound you Miroku," I whispered in his ear, he whimpered and I felt his body tense around me in the most delicious hotness on my cock.

"K-KOUGA!" He screamed as he covered his abdominals in his seed. I thrust into his a few more times until I coated his passage and his ass with my seed. I bit into the juncture of his left shoulder and left side of his neck. Marking him as my current mate.

"For a virgin, you're a good fuck Miroku," I praised him as I pulled out. I frowned slightly at his half open lids and the blood mixing with my cum. Maybe I took him too harshly. I pulled his lithe body against my own and told him to sleep. Almost as if following a command his eyes shut and his breathing slowed to dull rasps of breath.

-Miroku POV-

That was more intense…than anything. Kouga's teeth felt so…good! As they marked me as his for the current heat. I felt myself slipping and when he pulled me close and told me to sleep I sunk into the dark cloud of unconsciousness, my ass and my back hurt like fuck but I felt so…good.

-x-


	2. Day 2

**_I own nothing in the Inuyasha universe! This was written for fun and NOT for profit, I gain no money from this!_**

**Since everyone seemed to like the challenge fic I wrote for KAYBOP1's fourth challenge I decided to take a swing at KAYPOP1's sixth challenge this time. One again I changed the wording a touch to fit in with the flow but otherwise...**

**rated M for smex, for cussing, dirty talk, and inner-drama.**

**Will be more than one chapter long!**

**~Winter Heat~**

-x-

-Miroku POV-

When I woke up I was spooned against Kouga's chest and his morning wood was pressing against my still sore ass. He was awake but barely, I heard him whispering to me, trying to wake me. I muttered "Kouga…if you're wanna fuck me, go ahead." He kissed the back of my neck and thrust into me. I groaned as I felt his fucking monster prick stretch me to my wit's end. I bucked back against him and started working my cock into hardness, rubbing my right nipple with my other hand and moaning as he plunged in and out of me.

"You're such a good boy, Miroku, this is gonna be a great heat," Kouga growled over the shell of my ear before he nipped at the ring that pierced the flesh there. I moaned softly and teased my slit, moving to my other nipple. He took one hand and started fondling my balls and leaving more hickeys on my neck.

"Hah…harder Kouga," I breathed, he rolled us over and plunged into me, holding my hips in the doggy-style position. I moaned loudly and screamed "FUCK! KOUGA!" I came on the pelts under me and saw white stars flash in my eyes. He kept pounding into me and took my softening prick in his hands, pumping my penis into full hardness again. I whimpered, already spent but he wanted to go longer.

"Oh Hoshi," he growled I felt his essence coat my inner walls, but he was still hard. He kept pumping me and started teasing my head as he started fucking me again with harder and swifter thrusts. I moaned and whimpered shamelessly. Begging him to go faster and for more.

He bit into the mark he'd left last night and I came again, completely losing my vision to the white stars for about a minute. He thrust in over and over until he also spilt for the second time that morning. He collapsed on top of me and rolled so I was pinned against him with his arms around me and his right leg over my hips. His softening prick still inside me. I moaned at the feeling and snuggled closer to him.

I dozed off slightly ad when I woke up again he was sitting me up and wiping me off. I gave a half smile at the nice gesture; knowing full well any affection he showed me was just because he felt like it, not because he felt the need too. I was a meaningless tryst for him, a temporary mate to get him through winter heat. He'd ditch me with Inuyasha and them when it ended.

He threw my inner robe at me and told me to dress unless I wanted to get fucked again.

"And if I do?" I asked cockily with confidence I didn't know I possessed as I slipped the black juban on and tied it tightly. He growled slightly and gave me a 'don't tempt me' look. I noticed he was fully dressed excepting his shin and arm guards.

"Eat something Miroku, you'll starve," Kouga said pulling me against his chest as he leaned against a cave wall, the fire roared in front of us as I eat a fresh cooked fish. When I was done he tried to give me more.

"Thank you Kouga, but I'm not hungry anymore," I said simply. He bopped me on the head and made me eat another. I rolled my eyes. Why was he acting like he cared?

"Shut it, you're skinny as a stick," he grunted. Oh…I was too skinny for his tastes. Ok, makes sense. But why is he holding me so closely…he isn't hard right now.

"Thank you," I drawled sarcastically. He snorted.

"For what? Temporary or not, you're my beta and I ain't gonna starve you Hoshi…plus…I was worried, ya' were grumblin' and shit in your sleep," Kouga told me pointedly. I shrugged his concern off.

"Just a weird dream, I'm fine," I lied smoothly; he glanced at me and muttered something too quietly for me to hear. "Nanda?"

"Like your ass you are," he repeated with a cheeky sneer. I shot him a half-hearted glare and flicked a fish head up at him, which backfired cause he pawed it back at me and it went down my juban making the whole fiasco worse by me jumping up, squealing like a child and shaking my ass right in his face until it plopped out and I kicked it into the fire. He shook with laughter and pulled me back into his lap.

We sat in silence for a while before I asked softly, "When am I going back?"

"When? How about never Hoshi?" Kouga asked shortly. "Why would you wanna go back? Eh? You said it last night and you looked miserable…you feel alone there. Come back with me."

"Kouga…stop joking. It's not funny and it-it…I'm a human. I see the way people look at Inuyasha, I see his pain at being a half-breed and I know you're the alpha of your pack but they will talk, they will _hate me_ for returning with _you_, I will be hated by the other demons of your pack! I know it! Besides _I will die_ in a few decades and I can't…"He cut off my ramblings with a light kiss.

_"So?"_

"SO?" I jumped up, annoyed now. "SO! So just because you want me as a fuck toy doesn't mean I want to be at your fucking beck and call! I am a HUMAN! I will DIE in so odd years and you will live for centuries! You don't care for me more than a piece of ass anyway!" I yelled, I turned tail and stomped out of the cave…barefoot and only in my juban. I didn't head him following so I took off at a run.

Why was I such a helpless hopeless idiot?

-x-

-Kouga POV-

I sat there shocked. Miroku…

He was acting like a scorned woman.

Well…no…he was acting like a lonely person. Someone who didn't want to be alone after seeing happiness.

I'm a moron.

Why'd I say shit like that?

Of course he'd think he was a meaningless tryst! I was in major heat, I never explained myself and he didn't understand what the mark meant! I face palmed and the slap reverberated on the empty cave walls. I sat there and thought for a moment. _How can I fix it?_

How? He thought I just wanted him for his ass…mind it was a very nice ass…but that wasn't the point goddamn it! Well the fuck of course he did, with the way I was talking down to him, like he was whore or something. FUCK! I needed to tell him what I'd been thinking while he was asleep. What I was going to really ask him…

-x-

-3rd POV-

Miroku settled into the perch he'd found in a large tree about half a mile from the cave. He knew Kouga would find him, but he was to annoyed and upset with himself to care.

"Why the fuck did I run out without my outer robes…or my shoes!" Miroku whined to the crisp morning air, it was close to -3C outside! Hell, there were even small icicles gleaming on the tree he was in. It was the dead of winter, hence the _winter heat_…he whimpered at his own stupidity. "I'm an idiot…but…Kami…I don't want to just be…GAAH! Stop it now Miroku! Pull yourself together! You were cast aside by Sango for Kagome, Inuyasha was swept away be his brother, even Shippo was ignoring you! Why would you not expect it from Kouga as well? You stupid Hoshi!"

"Do you often yell at yourself?" came a voice that startled Miroku. He looked over and saw Kouga standing there looking up at him, his breath was coming in barely noticeable pants…but it showed he had sprinted after Miroku after collecting his own thoughts.

"Yes, have a problem with it?" Miroku retorted instantly, not caring if he made Kouga mad anymore.

"Nope."

Simple answer but deep meaning.

"Get down here, you're so cold you're lips are blue," Kouga said, offering his arms for Miroku to jump into. Miroku stubbornly slid down the icy tree alone and fumbled when his numb feet hit the frost that was on the ground still. It was likely to snow that day judging by the oncoming clouds.

"Shut up," Miroku mumbled when Kouga bit down a snicker that was still audible. "…can you help me?" Miroku asked after internally admitting defeat, his feet were too numb to walk on. Kouga picked him up easily with one arm and held him like a toddler and ran back to the cave.

"Dummy, you nearly froze your feet off!" Kouga chastised lightly as he wrapped the human up in a thick fur and fed the fire to make it warmer. He handed Miroku some warm tea that had been sitting there since the fiasco started.

"Shut up Kouga," Miroku muttered sipping the tea he rubbed absently at his feet with his other hand, trying to get the feeling back.

"Look…I want you to listen to me…_please_," Kouga said sitting next to Miroku but not invading his personal bubble. Miroku nodded and looked at his tingly feet instead of at Kouga. "I…I don't want you just to fuck you. Honestly. I really do want you…to be with me. And my pack isn't like the humans you've seen around Inuyasha. And most demons aren't that belittling, just the stuck up arrogant ones -cough Sesshomaru cough-. You already know my second and third in command Hakkaku and Ginta. Please, give it till the end of Winter heat. If you hate it that much…I'll release the mark on your neck and I won't make it permanent."

"Wait…it _could_ be permanent?" Miroku asked, touching the mark lightly.

"If I mated with you, for eternity, you'd live as long as I did. You'll never age beyond the age you are now…and you'd awaken the ability to bare children. A select few human males can breed with demon males. And all demon and hanyo ukes can bare children. You have the scent of a male with the dormant ability," Kouga admitted. "And before you go off…NO I didn't have sex with you to impregnate you. That's not my style, Hoshi, I wouldn't bind my soul to someone just to get a kid."

"…" Miroku's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped before Kouga even noticed he was unconscious.

Kouga face palmed again, "Well that worked…"

-x-


	3. Day 3

(I don't own the Inuyasha universe or anything in it and if you think I do then you reeeeally need to watch more of it cause it would NOT be sutible fore general tv ;D)

(AN: this chap is a transitional/explination chapter and has no smex in it...sorry for those who wanted another lemon)

**~Winter Heat~**

-x-

When the Hoshi's eyes opened it was either very early in the morning or very late at night. He was pulled against something very firm and very warm and his body was no longer cold.

Then he remembered where he was and why he had been asleep all day.

Miroku pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to calm his breathing before it woke Kouga. He sat up in the loose hold the seme demon had on him and wriggled free enough to be able to go relieve himself.

Once done he awoke the sleeping embers in the fire pit and managed to find a canteen of water to sate himself until Kouga showed him where the food was.

"What am I going to do?" He asked aloud as though the fire or the canteen would magically answer him. 'I'm never going to be able to figure people like Kouga out! As soon as heat starts they can just up and love someone!' he internally ranted 'He wants to _mate_ with me…as in to get a pu-BABY!...sigh… oh dear. Inuyasha is probably facing the same predicament with his brother…but at least he's a DEMON…then again he grew up away from demons…maybe this is new to him as well. I wonder if Kagome and Sango even care I'm gone? I doubt it…but there are more pressing matters!' He slapped his face and the loud echoing sound woke Kouga with a start.

"Miroku?" He asked sitting up looking for his mate-to-be. Miroku waved lamely from the fire.

"I had to pee," was the mumbled response. Kouga shrugged and busied himself with making a stew for them. He knew Miroku wasn't in the presence of mind to cook.

"You thinking about last night?" Kouga asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah…"

"Need to vent? I remember when the puppy found out he ran away from his brother all the way to the northern lands, got lost in a blizzard, then got his arse saved by me. I listened to him…same situation…kinda. If you wanna talk?" Kouga asked.

"Inuyasha knows about this stuff…and you told him?" Miroku asked softly. Kouga handed him a bowl of fish and leek soup. Miroku slurped it up quickly. Kouga snickered slightly at his manners.

"Yep. Inuyasha's first heat was in the summer. Sesshomaru showed up and told him about mating and how he wanted to mate Inuyasha. It freaked Inuyasha out because he was an uke in heat…literally he had no on earthly idea what was going on with his body. Suddenly all he wanted to do was sit in Sesshomaru's lap and be petted. Honestly ukes _should_ feel like that. Cause they have the right to expect protection and love from their seme. Like you do. But the sudden change freaked him out cause no one ever explained it to him and he didn't trust Sesshomaru because he couldn't think straight after the prick prematurely marked him for the season. So he ran away. Sesshomaru went after him but the little shit is _fast_ when he wants to be. So he ran up here and got lost. I found him huddled in this cave actually."

"And you just told him everything? He didn't distrust you?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"Nah…that's not how it happened. He was cold and afraid of what was going on. I lit a fire and made him eat something. After that he listened to me and Hakkaku and Ginta talking about the season and what we were gonna do. We were kinda just lettin' him be and outta no where he asks us what's going on," Kouga explained. "Now we thought he knew or whatever and was just upset or something…ukes can get emotional in heat because of all the loose hormones…kinda like a woman on her blood cycle. But he was clueless so Ginta, who's an uke also, started explaining why he was feeling that way. Then I explained the pregnancy thing and how if Sesshomaru took him as a mate they'd be bonded by the soul, that Sesshomaru couldn't make the bond if he didn't at least care for Inuyasha. And that it was illegal for Sesshomaru to beat him or hurt him bad…so he calmed down and around then Sesshomaru turned up and the puppy just hugged us and went with him…which was _really_ weird 'cause he's normally so stand-offish."

"…That…that's where he went? He never told us. He just ran away for a week or so and came back with Sesshomaru acting all strange after about a month and the control beads were gone. Kagome pitched a fit but…after a while it all just settled down…" Miroku said simply. "Except…I doubt this would worry any of them. They're all too caught up in one another."

"Nah. I bet they're worried. Inuyasha especially cause he'll be all hormonal. And that slayer liked you…as a friend anyhow," Kouga explained.

"Yeah…how come I'm not all 'hormonal'?" Miroku asked questioningly.

"I ain't mated with you fully yet. You're baring gene is still dormant so you're still the same as you were mentally four days ago before we had sex the first time," Kouga explained, "Physically you're just not a virgin anymore." Miroku flushed.

"What about the mark?" Miroku asked a touch stupidly.

"It's temporary. If I don't reopen it every few days it'll just heal and it'll never scar. To mate we have to bond our souls…a big ceremony and all that fun royal shit," Kouga sighed.

Miroku got a brain surge and remembered Kouga was the prince of the Northern Lands…he gulped. "You sure it's ok…for _you_ to mate _me_?"

"Hoshi…I can mate whoever the hell I want and the old man and my family can't say shit and they know it," Kouga affirmed well…firmly.

Miroku nodded absently and put his finished bowl near the fire.

"Do you _want_ to mate me?" Kouga asked seriously. Miroku recoiled from the question as though it had bit him.

"I…I think so…" Miroku mumbled. Kouga quirked a brow at him. "Well I like you on a physical level but all of this is so confusing mentally. I-I don't want to go back to just passing every day watching the others making gooey eyes at one another either. But there are a lot of things to think about…pros and cons to mating a demon. True I'd live as long as you did but I'd also be put into an impossible position. A human that never dies and mortal male that births children? That cannot be _common_. I'd be the mate of the future lord of the Northern Lands and you seem like a great person…but…what if I can't handle it? What if I'm just a stupid human and I can't even start to fit in your world Kouga?" Miroku hugged his knees and wouldn't look up at Kouga. He hated feeling so lowly and vulnerable…he loathed the weak helpless feeling he had been feeling lately, as if his life were spinning madly out of control and he'd no control over it.

Kouga didn't want to crowd Miroku but he didn't want the teenager to just sit there being miserable.

"Miroku…come here…please?" he tried Miroku just stayed still. "Come on, I won't bite." Miroku looked up at him with an incredulous look and inched closer until his side was pressed against Kouga's. Kouga went with it and covertly shifted until Miroku was sitting in his lap. The monk was still holding his legs and his face was now turned towards the flames but he didn't move away from Kouga rubbing his back gently or the warm arm around his huddled form holding him close. "I understand…not completely…but I get it. You're afraid that you'll be alone. You're afraid that mating me will ostracize you even more than you feel now. But I won't let that happen Hoshi. I care about you now, more than anything. And I want to show you how much I care and how good a life you can have with me in the North."

"Why?"

"Why?" Kouga echoed.

"Why do you _care_? Why do you want that for me?" Miroku embellished turning his confused face to Kouga. To the prince the human looked like a lost child, and honestly the teenager was. He was an orphan and a battle-scarred soldier against evil that up until recently believed he was marked indefinitely for death. Now that Naraku was gone and the wind tunnel following, and with Sango now in the arms of another; a woman to boot, the monk must've felt incredibly out of control and at a loss of purpose.

"Because you are the one I want Miroku. Nothing will change that. I have this base instinct that compels me to mate…but I chose you for more human like reasons. True you aren't the ideal mate due to your being a ningen and the troubles of your past but I _still_ care for you. Enough to say I am falling in love with you."

Miroku looked at him seriously. "If you're lying…"

"I'm not," Kouga promised he kissed Miroku chastely and let the human digest it all. Miroku leaned back against Kouga's warm and strong chest 'this isn't such a bad deal…' Miroku thought idly. He heard the wind whipping the storm outside and felt the fatigue of the mental stress seeping into him. He blinked his eyes lazily as his lids became heavy until he finally fell asleep. He subconsciously cuddled into Kouga's warm chest as he dozed.

Kouga smirked and let himself rest. He'd need it if Miroku tried another disappearing act or if some heat crazed demon came here seeking shelter or Miroku's scent.

-x-


	4. Day 4

(I don't own the Inuyasha universe or anything in it and if you think I do then you reeeeally need to watch more of it cause it would NOT be sutible fore general tv ;D)

(AN: this chap is a transitional/explination chapter and has no smex in it...sorry for those who wanted another lemon)

**~Winter Heat~**

-x-

Miroku woke up once again in Kouga's arms. This pattern had set over the last few days and he found he liked it. He nestled closer to the warmth of Kouga as he thought back on their conversation from the previous night.

'…he said he's falling in love with me…' Miroku thought 'but what if…'

_'What if? Whaaaaat if?'_ Some inner thoughts taunted. '_How will anything ever change if you don't change it yourself!'_

'Am I arguing with myself…?' Miroku thought scrupulously, he shook his head and snuggled closer to Kouga's chest. He fisted his hands into Kouga's pelt and breathed in the scent of the Ookami who wanted to mate with him for eternity. He had to admit 'He's got a nice body.'

_'Damn good!'_

'I like Kouga, he's nice, he's protective of me instead of me having to protect some woman and act like the hero I never wanted to be…he didn't leave me to freeze when I ran away even though I was being childish…he cares…' Miroku thought softly. Kouga was a good demon, he was a good fuck too. Miroku grinned lecherously and shook his head again. Yes, Kouga was very good.

"Miroku?" Kuga asked cruffly, his voice rough from sleep. Miroku looked up and pecked the Ookami on the lips, happy with his revelations. Kouga smiled bemusedly. "G'mornin' to you too."

"I want to mate with you," Miroku insisted before he lost his nerve. Kouga's sleepy eyes blinked and all cloudiness from dreamland was swept from them. He sat up and Miroku sat up in front of him.

"…you're sure? Last night…you were so unsure?" Kouga asked leadingly. Miroku nodded vigorously.

"I was thinking to myself this morning, I want to be with you. I want you for a mate and I want to be yours…if you'll have me?" Miroku asked diverting his eyes at the question. Kouga drew Miroku up into his arms and sealed their lips together. Miroku fought against his lips for the first time and Kouga felt everything fall into place. His little Hoshi was confident in himself now. Kouga smiled against Miroku's lips before nipping at them for entry. Miroku finally let him in and he tasted his sweet uke's mouth in bliss and victory. He was so happy.

"Of course I will, Suu~īto wa sukoshi jūjun,"(sweet little submissive) Kouga said lathering his sweet uke with kisses all over his face. First on the brow, then each eyelid, a nip on Miroku's nose, then he kissed down Miroku's cheek until he caught the teen's mouth again. "Will you come with me to my home in the North? So you can meet my full pack and we can mate?"

Miroku nodded. "But…I want to tell the others first…even…even if the heat has made them forget about me…not that Sango or Kagome can really claim that…I don't want to just run off for them to not know where I am. It's already…you know…been four days…" Miroku said haltingly.

"Yeah, we'll meet up with the puppy and his pack, 'k?" Kouga asked. Miroku nodded easily.

Before they left they decided to eat so after that, the clean up, and Miroku dressing all the way they headed back out; Kouga leading the way because frankly Miroku had no idea where in Nippon they were.

-x-

"MIROKU!" Miroku fell flat on the ground as he was clobbered by an anxious ball of Inuyasha. Apparently Inuyasha with heat uke hormones makes Inuyasha _very_ upsetable. Sesshomaru pulled his mate off of the monk. The hanyo flushed with color and looked away. Miroku watched the way Inuyasha clung to Sesshomaru's arm that was cast round his slim shoulders. How the submissive stayed next to his dominant and moved only as far as his dominant's arm would reach. How the cold icy gaze of Sesshomaru became soft and warm when he looked on his little brother. How Inuyasha's fiery temper was subdued when he was near his brother.

"Where have you been?" Kagome demanded worriedly. Miroku saw Kouga and Inuyasha wince at her volume and Sesshomaru glare at the miko with disdain.

"With Kouga…"

"Why were you with him hoshi-sama? You said _four days ago_ that you were merely taking a stroll. Honestly we thought you to have run off with some maiden from a neaby village," Sango trilled with a frown. Inuyasha grunted his disagreement but Sesshomaru spoke;

"The ningen women doubted you, we knew the truth for we sensed the Northern Prince's lust and your fear, at first we thought you to be in danger but then you smelt your…agreement."

"Agreement?" Kagome asked confused.

"He's agreed to mate with me," Kouga said with a wolfish grin and a happy tone. Sesshomaru nodded his congratulations while Inuyasha grinned broadly.

"Congrats Hoshi," Inuyasha said easily.

"What?" Sango said…her voice was off to Miroku's ears, like right before she slapped him. Her brow twitched. Kagome however clapped her hands happily.

"That's so cute! You're gonna be like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" She asked her eyes sparkling. Kouga flinched slightly…Kagome was in yaoi Fangirl mode.

"Yeah…kinda…"

-x-

After a while the group settled down to the evening meal. It had taken most f the day for Miroku and Kouga to get back to them seeing how Miroku wouldn't let Kouga carry him.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who nodded. Inuyasha took Miroku off to the side and sat him down as they ate. Inuyasha popped a surprising question, "Miroku…do you understand what mating Kouga means?"

"My friend…I honestly am not well versed in the ways of demon mating…but from what I know and have been told…I'll be his beta. His mate. I'll live as long as he will and I'll be the consort of the Northern Prince," Miroku said haltingly, trying to clear his mind from the whirlwind of agreeing to Kouga and now talk to Inuyasha. Then he realized Inuyasha was worried for him!

"Yeah…_and_ you'll have kids…he told you that right?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"Yes, Inuyasha he told me once we mated I could get pregnant," Miroku said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Good, as long as you know everything," Inuaysha said. "I'm really happy for you…after Sango and Kagome got together…I didn't know how well you were handling everything…I'm glad you and Kouga are together now."

"Thank you my friend," Miroku said and as Inuyasha stood up to walk back over to Sesshomaru, "and I thank you for caring more about me than that irking feeling to be with Sesshomaru-sama."

Inuyasha caught his eyes and grinned before running back to Sesshomaru's side.

-x-

I know, I know, I KNOW! I m a retched human being for making you all wait a WHOLE month for an update. I have no excuse...I've just been busy and lazy...

PLEASE R&R, I'm working on all of my stories and requests right now s if you want anotehr chapter faster...REVIEW! :D


	5. Day 5

(I don't own the Inuyasha universe or anything in it and if you think I do then you reeeeally need to watch more of it cause it would NOT be sutible fore general tv ;D)

(AN: this chap is a plot thickener WITH a petting session thrown in! ^.^)

**~Winter Heat~**

-x-

As dawn broke the next morning Miroku woke from a chillingly frightful dream, he felt tremors wrack his body and felt a calm still over his body as Kouga's arms encircled his waist and he was rolled so his head was on the alpha's chest. He gave a soft sigh and snuggled closer. Not letting the fearful visions of loneliness and death reach him again. He was; however, curious as to why he saw flashes of chocolate hair and edges of some large tan weapon in his fears and night terrors.

"I love you Kouga," He whispered to his half conscious mate-to-be. Kouga's dozy response was to kiss the crown of his head and wrap his arms a bit tighter. Miroku balled his fists against Kouga's chest and he fell back to sleep. He didn't dream this time.

-x-

"So you're leaving?" Sango asked. Miroku raised a brow at her slightly clipped tone but he nodded easily.

It was now around 8am and the troop of assorted youkai, hanyo, and ningen were sitting around the cooking fire eating their breakfast. Well Sesshomaru stood off to the edge of the clearing waiting for Inuyasha to hurry up. The hanyo was sitting close to Miroku. Glad his friend was back, and also glad that he could return to the Western Palace without fear for his friend weighing on his mind.

"We're going to the Northern Castle to mate formally. My agreement with my father was that I could run around on the frontlines till I found a permanent mate. So we'll stop by at my pack's current den then return to our home in the mountains," Kouga explained placing a hand on base of Miroku's spine and rubbing it in a calming way. Miroku smiled happily at the attention paid to him. "But we'll travel with you until our paths split."

"And you're leaving as well Inuyasha?" Sango asked in a lighter tone.

"We shall escort you both to the village near Inuyasha's forest then return to our home," Sesshomaru said sternly. He put up with the ningen for his mate's whims and would insure no harm came to the women nor the kit nor firecat but he had _no_ desire whatsoever to have them within a league of his palace.

"We can go visit Miroku in the North c'ain't we?" Inuyasha asked his seme with fluttery eyes. It amused the ningen to see the sensitive side of Inuyasha's persona come out when heat came round. Kouga snickered as Sesshomaru's icy gaze softened and he gave a nearly nonexistent nod of assent.

"Sure can puppy, visit this one anytime," Kouga assured while ruffling Miroku's unbound hair. Inuyasha gave a half smile as Miroku bristled and shook the hand off his head.

So after they ate and packed up their things the troop set off at a northwest path. The path that would lead the group to Keade's village and then on the road to the Western Palace and then the Northern Castle.

-x-

"Welcome back all," Kaede's kind voice called from the front gate of the town. She was however surprised to see the Taiyoukai and wolf Prince traveling with them in the glow of the sunset. "Well this sure is surprisin'. Ye brought a whole lot with ye this time you young'ins," Kaede observed ushering the group into the town. Sesshomaru and Kouga hung back, Kouga unsure if he was welcome and Sesshomaru not wanting to be near the humans. Inuyasha blinked at him with a 'come ooooon' look on his face. He whined low in his throat and his seme sighed before following.

"Come on Kouga," Miroku smiled and pulled his Wolf along by the hand. Kouga had a grin on his face. He liked it when Miroku held his hand. He forced back a flush as Miroku idly swung their hands slightly back and forth as the troop made their way to Kaede's hut.

"I'm not entering. Go in if you wish," Sesshomaru insisted pressing a kiss to Inuyasha's forehead in the view of all of the locals that were now returning to their homes as light fled from the landscape.

'Staking his claim…' Kouga realized to himself. He went inside the hut with the humans but kept an eye on Miroku who hadn't yet crossed into the hut he was waiting for Inuyasha. 'Guess ukes gotta stick together,' Kouga rationalized with a wolfish grin. He sat up in a corner nearer to the older miko than to the young miko and taija. Something about Sango seemed off to him. He didn't know what exactly it was, but her eyes had become less free and her expressions when looking at his little Hoshi were different than the last time he'd seen the two together.

Finally Inuyasha and Miroku both joined them inside with Sesshomaru leaned up against the doorsill. Miroku was pulled into Kouga's lap and Kaede spared them a smile.

"It seems _much_ has happened. Well don't keep someone as old as me in suspense. Tell me what news ye bring," Kaede insisted good-naturedly.

"Sango and I are together," Kagome asserted happily with sparkly eyes and giddy smile, "I'm going to take Sango to my home soon. To meet my mother and family." Sango gave a placating smile and nod while patting Kagome's leg while wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. They sat thigh to thigh, seemingly inseparable.

"We decided as we trekked today. We'll head for her home and not for the slayer village. That will be another project for after the winter months," Sango explained reasonably. "But we also wanted to see Kouga and Miroku's mating ceremony. So we'll return for that."

"Of course. Ookami mating ceremonies are well known," Kaede agreed. "And congratulations to you both! I am very happy ye've both found one another," The old woman gave them both a sincere smile. Kouga placed a wet kiss on Miroku's neck while Miroku gasped out a thanks to the elderly miko.

-x-

After a while Miroku and Kouga excused themselves for some fresh air. They noticed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wafting off to Inuyasha's forest.

"Probably to the Goshinboku," Miroku observed as he and Kouga sat on a hill a ways away from the village, out of sight. He laid his head back on Kouga's strong shoulder and looked up at the multitude of glittering stars and the creamy white waning crescent moon that lit the night sky. He gave a shiver as a chilly wind blew across the hill. There was no snow here yet but it was still a chilly place.

"Really? I'd never s'spect the puppy to want to be near it after bein' stuck to it fer so long," Kouga drawled wrapping an arm around his Hoshi.

Miroku shook his head. "No, strangely he told me he feels very connected to his forest, and the Goshinboku more so than the rest of it, I think he said because it was definitely his, his forest and his home for fifty years," Miroku explained. He rolled so he was straddling his seme's lap. He looked Kouga straight in the eyes before bringing their mouths together in a chaste kiss. Kouga threaded his hands in Miroku's hair and molded his mouth to the uke's. Miroku tentatively licked at Kouga's lips before plunging his muscle into the strong laws and taking his prize for his boldness. He moaned throatily as Kouga's tongue battled his but the Prince relented and let his Hoshi explore to his heart's content. Miroku licked and tickled the hidden erogenous zones of the Wolf's mouth before kissing down to Kouga's throat and licking and sucking lightly as he'd seen Inuyasha do to Sesshomaru. It had similar effects.

"Gaaah, M-M-Miroku…please…you're going to drive me crazy," Kouga groaned loudly feeling his prick harden fully against Miroku's. Miroku reached down between them and started petting and pumping his lover with ghostly soft touches. Kouga groaned loudly in lust and pulled Miroku up so he could devour his uke's mouth.

"Do you like it?" Miroku asked teasingly. Kouga shot him a look and the Hoshi chuckled. He slid down Kouga's body until he was positioned between the Ookami's legs with his hands slipping up the pelt and fundoshi. Miroku pulled them away and started pumping his lover in earnest. Kouga writhed and moaned with abandon.

"Gods above, help me. You are…so…good…hot…love…Miroku!" Kouga panted brokenly. He howled with pleasure as Miroku kissed the thick tip of his blood filled, pulsating erection. Miroku licked it up from the base then down to the tip and nibbled at the slit teasingly. Kouga howled loudly again sending tremors of pleasure through Miroku's body and making the human hard as well. He took in the first five inches of the large penis into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks sucking and slurping at it. Kouga placed a hand on the back of Miroku's head while his other propped him up on the frosty hillside.

"Gaaaawd," Kouga purred. Miroku sucked and nibbled and licked over and over. He paid special attention to the thick veins running on the sides, flicking his tongue at them teasingly and lapping and playing with the foreskin of Kouga's throbbing length as he bopped his head back and forth. One hand fondled Kouga's sweaty, heavy sac with his right hand. His fingers teased the hot sensitive skin and applying pleasurable pressure. Meanwhile the other hand worked and pumped the rest of the erection that he couldn't yet get into his mouth. He tried to take a bit more but felt his gag reflex start up.

"That's great babe. Just like that…don't worry about the d-EEP th-throating yet…" Kouga moaned his praise, his head lolling forward as he watched his younger lover suck him off. He forced himself not to buck into Miroku's mouth but he felt his toes clench and the arousal swirl in his gut until he growled loudly and shot his seed into Miroku's waiting mouth. Kouga's vision went white as he fell slack on the slope. Miroku smiled with devious glee as he lapped his lips. He brought his mouth to Kouga's and shared Kouga's taste with him.

Kouga pulled the Hoshi to him and laid him flush beside him before looming over him and sneaking a hand into his robes. Miroku keened as his nipples were pinched at maddeningly one moment and toyed with teasingly the next. Soon his outer kimono was pulled away by the strong tanned hands.

Miroku thrust his hips towards Kouga. The teen was hoping for some relief to his raging erection. Feeling generous and not in the mood to tease, Kouga smiled as he claimed both Miroku's kiss-bruised lips and his hard, hot cock. His hands made quick work of the ningen. He kissed and licked at Miroku's mouth and neck while he pumped the teen's erection with one hand and alternated twisting the rosy buds that are the Hoshi's nipples. Miroku bucked his hips and arched his back, moaning in wanton pleasure at the stimuli. Arousal curled in an ever winding spiral in his belly. As the spiral tightened his body became taught and he moaned louder and bucked harder.

"Gods. Gods. Gods! Oh! KOUGA!" Miroku screamed as tears pricked his eyes and the spiral snapped. His cum shot out into the air and over Kouga's hand and arm.

"I love you Miroku," Kouga told him as he cleaned his arm and hand off and then wrapped up his little to-be mate. He kissed his sweaty pale brow and lifted him into his arms. The Hoshi snuggled to his Ookami prince.

"Love…ya…too…Kou…ga," Miroku mumbled. He buried his head in Kouga's shoulder as Kouga carried him at a leisurely pace back towards the village.

-x-

I know it took almost a month but I hope this was worth the wait. I'll update when I can. Honestly school leaves me drained and just wantin to sleep. So I dunno when the next update will come but reviews give me a reason to get online and write :D


	6. Day 6

Winter Heat

-x-

The next morning they were set to leave for the Northern Lands. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going with them until they split pace to make for the West. Kagome was going home for a month or so before Miroku's bonding to Kouga and Sango and Shippo were going with her.

"We'll see you both in a month, so get all warm and cozy while you can because I'll want _vivid_ detail when we get back!" Kagome cheered happily before giving Miroku and Inuyasha a hug and waving to the two full youkai who stood off a ways, a bit put off at her words. Sango bid a friendly yet less enthusiastic goodbye and the duo walked off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well with Shippo and Kirara in tow.

"She is a strange one, that ningen," Sesshomaru asserted once they were out of earshot

"She's not from this land, Sess, 'member that," Inuyasha chided with a grin. Sesshomaru swatted his arse lightly and the two gathered what meager supplies they were going to bring with them.

"Got everythin'?" Kouga asked Miroku after rolling his eyes at the brothers.

"Think so," Miroku said checking his pack

The troupe set off towards the edge of the village but just as they neared the exit Kaede came running up towards them.

"Oi! Wait you four I've got some parcels for you all!" Kaede hollered and behind her ran two sister apprentices one 13 and the other 15. She'd recently taken them on as she grudgingly admitted to her old age. The girls were each holding a bundle and the elder was also carrying a miniature version of a long bow and a small quiver with arrows in it. The troupe halted and waited for the women to catch up to them.

"I made this for Rin-chan my Lords, she's always expressed wanting one when she wrote to us," the elder said handing the bow and quiver to Inuyasha.

"I am certain she will wreck havoc with it," Sesshomaru sighed but he looked on the craftsmanship with a keen eye, for a ningen she had skill.

"He means thank you, Momoka," Inuyasha sighed, "he just cain't actually say it. She'll flip when she sees it, thanks."

" 'Twas my pleasure, my lords," Momoka said bowing her head.

"And we and Lady Kaede prepared these for you Master Monk, when we heard you were to be married. A formal kimono and warmer clothing and shoes for the northern winter that will greet you," the younger sister said handing Miroku her bundle while Momoka handed off her own.

"Little Aiko here it a fine seamstress Miroku, she made that kimono for you all on her own," Kaede explained, the young girl blushed and looked away.

"Thank you very much Aiko-chan, I'll treasure it," Miroku said flatteringly.

"Good thing you won't freeze," Inuyasha pointed out. They chuckled and with a few more goodbyes they made it out of the village and started on their way.

-x-

It was quite going for the first leg of the trip and Miroku soon found it was _much_ easier to let Kouga piggyback him the majority of the time than to slow the three quick-tempered demons down.

However after a few hours of sonic speed travel Miroku's sinuses decided they'd had enough.

"Achoo!" Kouga twitched as he felt the Hoshi sneeze again.

"Kouga I think ya better put 'im down b'for he catches pneumonia," Inuyasha complained skidding to a halt. Kouga landed gracefully and slipped his slightly shivering mate-to-be off his back while Sesshomaru did the most undignified thing Miroku had ever seen him do and he skidded to a halt and even had to land with his one hand to the dirt at the sudden stopping.

"I-I ap-apol-aa-aachoo!" Miroku started before nearly knocking himself over with a sneeze, then a hacking cough shook his form. Kouga held him against his chest in worry as the coughing fit took its course, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched with half-masked concern, well Inuyasha was while Sesshomaru was merely standing indifferently.

"Sit down will ya'," Kouga rumbled gently before leaning the human against a tree.

Inuyasha dug around in the bundle that the priestesses in training had given them and slung a thick cloak of black bear pelts around his ningen friend's shoulders, Miroku took it thankfully and bundled it around himself.

"What's wrong with you? You sick?" Inuyasha wondered plopping down ungracefully next to his friend.

"I don't know really…I'm just so tired. Worn down I 'spose," Miroku sighed leaning his head against the tree. "A rest stop?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

_"Please_," Miroku sighed, Kouga laid down next to him and gathered him in his strong arms. Sesshomaru bit down a groan as he noticed the twinge in Inuyasha's eyes and with that he backed down; making his lover unhappy would not make for a pleasant trip. He leaned up against the tree ready to keep watch, Inuyasha snuggled against his legs and soon the two submissives were lightly sleeping.

"Damn we are easy," Kouga muttered.

"You mean _you_ are easy, wolf," Sesshomaru sneered.

"Says the demon who stopped his travel plans because his beta's friend needed a rest," Kouga scoffed. Sesshomaru snarled.

"At least I can care for my mate," Sesshomaru said with plenty of sting and malice in his words. Kouga growled deep in his chest.

"Kouga?" Miroku mumbled. Kouga hushed him and gently eased the exhausted human to sleep.

Kouga laid his head against his intended's and they clearing around their resting tree fell silent for over half an hour as the alpha demons kept watch and blatantly ignored one another.

"This is ridiculous, there is a demon settlement not a league from here, they will wake in beds stead of dirt," Sesshomaru said after a time is silent self-deliberation.

"Yeah, I just didn't know if he would make it another league without rest," Kouga agreed, he picked up his Hoshi.

Sesshomaru too carried his half-conscious sibling and the four made their way to the nearby settlement just as the sun started to set.

-x-

-Inuyasha POV-

When I woke up I cursed my heavy headed sleeping. At this time of year I would just up and fall out cold in Sesshomaru's embrace! Like a pup! ARGH!

I was in a bed someplace odd and Sesshomaru's scent wasn't near me. I fought the terror that my inner was trying to force over my mind and I whimpered for Sesshomaru in annoyance and slight fear. Miroku's sleeping form laid next to me but Kouga wasn't here either! I looked around my surroundings and noted the fact we were both in the same bed, a very comfy overly padded futon with warm blankets. The room was richly decorated and the air was heavy with still air and…lavender and chamomile incense.

Fuck that's why I felt so sleepy.

Where are we and why the hell isn't my alpha here?

I keened loudly in hopes of either waking Miroku or calling Sess to me.

I whimpered as the door slid open with a harsh creak before hiding my embarrassed face from Sesshomaru's lidded gaze. I was whining like a babe!

"Shhh, sleep again little one, sleep," Sesshomaru cooed. Few would ever believe the things I got to hear fall from his icy firm lips.

"No leaving," I instructed laying my head on his chest as I shifted away from Miroku slightly.

"No leaving puppy," Sesshomaru promised laying up on the bed with me and wrapping me in Mokomoko-sama.

I wanted to ask where Kouga was, where we were, but my eyes fell closed and I clutched him tightly as I fell to sleep once again.

-x-

**Well, a LONG LONG LONG overdue chapter and not even a good one. I could make up excuses but I won't. -Bows head- Sumimasen Minna!**

**Please forgive me...I added SessInu fluffyness for you all ^.^;**

**~Ley**


	7. Day 7

(I don't own the Inuyasha universe or anything in it and if you think I do then you reeeeally need to watch more of it cause it would NOT be sutible fore general tv ;D)

(AN: this chapter is just a transitional one. But it has many many Miroku musings!

I am SO SO sorry it takes so long for updates. i don't have an excuse other than authors block...T.T But please accpet the updates when they come and review as you like!)

**~Winter Heat~**

-x-

-Miroku POV-

When I woke I was confused for a number of reasons.

I was in a strange bed.I was in a strange bed next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.Kouga was leaning against the doorway snickeringFor some reason my head hurt and I was sniffly as though I had a cold.

I looked up dubiously at my to-be-mate, "What are you guffawing at?" I asked with a beckoning gesture. Kouga came towards me and pulled me into his arms with a kiss to my nose. "Where are we?"

"In a demon village, you and Inuyasha fell asleep when we stopped for a rest and you were sniffling and coughing so we brought you here to get you inside from the cold," Kouga explained rubbing my shoulders, I shirked them off. I didn't wanna be aroused in front of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha! Kouga nipped at my ear and I pinched him to put him at bay. Kouga smirked like a lecher, oh the irony!, and continued "By the way, Sesshomaru ain't sleeping, the puppy's got him pinned and Sesshomaru doesn't have the gall to wake him up."

"Wolf, if it weren't for my mate's friendship with you and your mate-to-be I'd skin you for that," came a dangerous snarl from the jumbled pile of limbs, fur, and silver hair. Inuyasha yawned and Miroku stifled a laugh. Inuyasha scrunched his nose and woke with an awkward stretch that had him slaying out over Sesshomaru even more.

"Wha?"

Sesshomaru nuzzled him back into complacency and whispered something to him. Inuyasha nodded and sat up gingerly, avoiding the more precious spots of his older brother's anatomy.

I leaned back onto the bed and rubbed my forehead.

"Feelin' better monk?" Inuyasha asked with another yawn.

I shrugged, almost answering but then I sneezed loudly making Inuyasha scrunch his nose.

"Take that as a no?" Kouga asked rubbing my chest gently.

"I'm fine," I reassured him, "just…can we go a little slower this time?"

"Sure Miroku."

-x-

We set out at a rather human pace after that. I noticed Sesshomaru was annoyed by it, but he obviously noticed that Inuyasha's heat was making him tired and less apt to run. Kouga was worried about me as well so, on we walked and at a normal pace this time.

I let my mind wander as we walked.

I wondered what the North would be like, how I would fit in. Kouga had told me that they lived in an underground palace, safe from the winds and snow and close to the earth. Kouga had explained that the demons and wolves lived together and I would soon grow used to it, the wolves that is. I don't know if I would actually. Being raised as a human and by a monk after my father died had left the age old fear of predators inside me. I didn't know how I would feel. Surely that should go to the Inu brothers in front of me, or even Kouga beside me, as any of them could snap my neck without even trying. I just didn't know.

I _also_ was VERY unsure about this pregnancy thing. I mean for heaven's sake I'm a man! I don't have those parts! Certainly not the ones for carrying cubs as Kouga called them. He _said_ I had this gene inside me that would allow me to carry children but…I mean I certainly had never imagined it. I'd met a pregnant uke panther demon before, I even helped get him to a demonic midwife. Because I certainly couldn't just leave him on the side of the road, demon or no he was in _labor_. I also hadn't known that the pretty thing was a male at the time! Would I look that feminine when I was pregnant?

I MEAN IF!

I looked up at Inuyasha's graceful form; Inuyasha graceful…I mean it seriously I tell you. It still astounded me how demure and submissive he became when he was in heat, it must be the hormones. He walked softer and carried himself with a more swinging gait as if he was almost female. Maybe that's how he normally walked. I noticed that while around humans, and especially Kagome and Sango, he acted rougher and more male-alpha-like than when it was just the two of us or us with Shippo.

I looked up at Kouga and sighed softly. So much had changed so very fast. Before I'd been thinking I really would live up to my vow of chastity. I was thinking that I'd never find someone to love me. And now I was going to be mated! For eternity. That meant I'd never be alone again. He…he said he'd always be there. I needed to absorb this. I wanted to just stop and talk to him for a while, about everything that would happen and how everything was going to happen. But I knew Sesshomaru was antsy to get Inuyasha home before a blizzard or something hit.

Blizzard or something…gods above. I'd be living in the chilliest place in Japan. What would it be like? I've never lived this far north. I've never been there for a prolonged amount of time. I wondered to myself, what will it be like? Will I like it or is it always cold there? I seriously doubt its always cold there. But I don't know.

I sighed again.

Inuyasha looked back at me with a questioning look.

I shook my head.

We continued on until we hit a fork in the road. One fork was heading west and the other heading north. I looked to Kouga and then to the Inu brothers.

"Here is where we part Ookami, monk," Sesshomaru stated, blasé.

"You'll receive invitations to the mating ceremony," Kouga promised. I smiled. Inuyasha glanced from Sesshomaru to Kouga before pulling me aside while the 'alphas' talked about the probable date.

"Miroku, are you ok?" Inuyasha demanded once we were far enough away.

I looked at him, "fine."

He scoffed at me and I sighed again. "There you go again! Something's bothering you monk, you always do that when yer bothered." He searched my face for a moment before whispered, "Is it this whole thing? You and Kouga?"

My eyes widened. "NO!"

"Shhh! They ain't deaf."

I sweatdropped but he was probably right. "No, nothing like that. It is just…this is so strange. It's so. So. So different! I've never known life like this. I don't dislike it. I love…being with Kouga…love him. But Inuyasha I'm a human. I've never even known it was _possible_ for me to get pregnant or to mate with a demon and live forever. It's just so much information all at once," I said then sighed again. He gave me a one armed hug before nodding. He probably understood more than I thought he did.

He and Sesshomaru left soon after that and some pleasantries and I was starting on my way to my new life with Kouga at my side.

Oh kamis. I sound like a lovesick child!

-x-

"Miroku," He asked me. I laid back again his chest and looked up at him. We'd stopped for the night in a hunting cave of his pack's. We were actually pretty close to his home now. My legs were dead tired but we should arrive day after next.

"Hm?"

Kouga looked me dead in the eyes, those striking wolf-like eyes caught me in a trance.

"Are you really worried about this all?"

My eyes bugged out as I snapped from my trance. I gasped "You eavesdropper!"

"So it is true! And no I am NOT!" Kouga defended. He continued after I deflated from my puffed up affronted position. "Sesshomaru told me he thought you seemed worried over something. But you know that stone wall; if it ain't about him or Inuyasha he doesn't pay it much mind."

I looked at him in the eyes, "Kouga. I'm not afraid to tell you I'm apprehensive. It's something I've never anticipated. But I want to be with you. I just can't know what to expect, and it scares me. But I trust you."

He nuzzled my face.

"I love you Hoshi. Now get some rest," Kouga told me, I reached up and kissed him before snuggling into his warmth.

It felt damn good to be protected like this. I couldn't remember a time I felt this safe and loved. Knowing Kouga would never let me get hurt or ostracized made this crazy adventure my life had started on seem a little less crazy.

-x-

Well there it goes! I hope you all liked this chapter?


End file.
